


Draft for Kena and Obi switch

by AlyaRose



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyaRose/pseuds/AlyaRose
Summary: Not ready to read still editing





	Draft for Kena and Obi switch

Yes...I realized that just because you were Kesh, it didn't make things perfect for you. And that just because I wasn't didn't mean mom loved me any less  
Erin sent January 1 at 12:50 AM  
Hmmm...  
Erin sent January 1 at 12:50 AM  
Thanks Quinlan  
You sent January 1 at 12:50 AM  
You're welcome?  
Erin sent January 1 at 12:51 AM  
I have to go talk to qui-gon  
You sent January 1 at 12:51 AM  
Good luck. ...gives her a hug  
Erin sent January 1 at 12:51 AM  
She goes off to find qui-gon  
You sent January 1 at 12:52 AM  
Did you enjoy your time with Vos?....Qui-gon  
Erin sent January 1 at 12:53 AM  
He clarified something I've been struggling with master  
You sent January 1 at 12:56 AM  
Oh?....  
Please don't let it be sexuality, please don't be sexuality. I'm not ready to give that talk...silently to himself  
Erin sent January 1 at 12:58 AM  
It sort of is, but it's more the truth  
You sent January 1 at 12:59 AM  
Facepalms....telepath right. Ok, what is it Obi-Wan?  
Erin sent January 1 at 1:00 AM  
I'm.... I'm not obi-wan.  
You sent January 1 at 1:01 AM  
Counts the beads in her braid. ..is confused  
Erin sent January 1 at 1:01 AM  
Do you have a couple hours so I can explain?  
You sent January 1 at 1:02 AM  
My time is yours. ..picking up his tea  
Erin sent January 1 at 1:03 AM  
I'm actually kena, and before you get angry please hear me out  
You sent January 1 at 1:03 AM  
I'm listening. ..  
Erin sent January 1 at 1:05 AM  
I knew obi was sick and getting worse. And this was all my idea, just not for the reasons I convinced him to switch.  
You sent January 1 at 1:05 AM  
Ok. Explain  
Erin sent January 1 at 1:08 AM  
I told him to switch because he was so frustrated and self doubting over no one choosing him as a padawan. I played it off as it being a joke on zaxus. But I was actually hoping zaxus would notice how sick he was.  
You sent January 1 at 1:11 AM  
I'm guessing part of your plan went wrong. ...since he or you? Has been my padawan for a year.  
Erin sent January 1 at 1:13 AM  
I didn't mean to get kicked out and end up on that transport to bandomeer. I knew the best way to get back home was to stay with you. But after melida/daan it wasn't just about getting home.  
You sent January 1 at 1:14 AM  
It was about fixing me  
Erin sent January 1 at 1:15 AM  
No it wasn't that either. Seems kinda pathetic and ironically poetic I'm telling you this today though.  
You sent January 1 at 1:15 AM  
What was it then?  
Erin sent January 1 at 1:16 AM  
I like being your padawan  
You sent January 1 at 1:17 AM  
You like being my padawan. ...you're also Zaxus' padawan though  
Erin sent January 1 at 1:19 AM  
It was exactly a year ago today you asked me to be your padawan.  
You sent January 1 at 1:19 AM  
So it was  
Erin sent January 1 at 1:21 AM  
I understand if you're angry with me, but I just cant lie anymore especially to you. But I would be honored to be your padawan master jinn, if you'll still have me.  
You sent January 1 at 1:24 AM  
Qui-Gon gets up and goes into his bedroom for a few minutes. ...comes back...does Zaxus know any of this?  
Erin sent January 1 at 1:25 AM  
No, he still thinks obi is me. But with master kayla around and Quinlan knowing the truth he's bound to know soon.  
You sent January 1 at 1:26 AM  
Come...we're going to go talk to him now  
Erin sent January 1 at 1:26 AM  
Yes sir  
You sent January 1 at 1:28 AM  
Zaxus. ..we need to talk. ..Qui-gon  
Erin sent January 1 at 1:29 AM  
Uh... ok. ... zaxus  
You sent January 1 at 1:32 AM  
We have a situation to sort out. ..  
Tell him what you told me. ..sternly but with a gentle tone of voice  
Erin sent January 1 at 1:33 AM  
She explains, even letting her shift fall to her base form unconsciously  
You sent January 1 at 1:36 AM  
Zaxus is somewhat speechless  
Kena stay here....Qui-gon takes Zaxus into the other room so that they can talk  
Erin sent January 1 at 1:36 AM  
I'm impressed... zaxus  
You sent January 1 at 1:37 AM  
Qui-Gon sighs  
You sent January 1 at 1:40 AM  
According to paperwork Kena is your Padawan and Obi-Wan is mine...we both picked Kena though. ...  
Erin sent January 1 at 1:42 AM  
I see your point, however being grandmaster once myself I know things most don't.  
You sent January 1 at 1:43 AM  
Do you see a solution?  
Erin sent January 1 at 1:44 AM  
It's rare, but sometimes a master padawan relationship is dissolved over clashes that are toxic to one or both parties in the partnership.  
You sent January 1 at 1:46 AM  
This isn't exactly a toxic bond? It's two masters that took the same padawan  
Erin sent January 1 at 1:48 AM  
I know and the old rules state that the padawan must choose who they wish to be their master. Or we have to duel for her.  
You sent January 1 at 1:48 AM  
And where does it leave Obi-Wan?  
Erin sent January 1 at 1:50 AM  
Unfortunately kena in her misguided love was right. He needs a kesh master more than ever now. Kesh are less pressured into a fast paced career in the order, we kinda do our own thing at our own pace.  
You sent January 1 at 1:54 AM  
I have come to enjoy having her as my padawan. ..I would be honored to continue teaching her...if you keep obi-wan?... Do we need to change anything other than the paperwork?  
Erin sent January 1 at 1:56 AM  
I'll talk to mace and get it straightened out. I cant say I wont miss her, but you're a good fit. And I have every intention of keeping obi. Even after we figure out this blood problem.  
You sent January 1 at 1:58 AM  
....you're still going to be her father. ..even if you're no longer her master  
Erin sent January 1 at 1:59 AM  
Just take good care of her jinn, you do that and she will take care of you.  
You sent January 1 at 1:59 AM  
I'll take care of her  
Erin sent January 1 at 2:00 AM  
You better or you'll have at least 2 very angry kesh to deal with.....teasing  
You sent January 1 at 2:01 AM  
Qui-Gon grins at him. ...that's if there is anything left after she's done with me  
Erin sent January 1 at 2:02 AM  
True, though pretending to be her brother has tempered some of her feistiness  
You sent January 1 at 2:03 AM  
We'll have to wait and see if it lasts now that she isn't pretending  
Erin sent January 1 at 2:04 AM  
Very true 😁  
They go back to Kena and see her crying  
Come here padawan. ...Qui-gon with open arms inviting a hug  
Erin sent January 1 at 12:21 PM  
She hesitates before running over to him  
You sent January 1 at 12:21 PM  
He hugs her  
Erin sent January 1 at 12:21 PM  
You're not angry at me?  
You sent January 1 at 12:22 PM  
I understand why you did it  
Erin sent January 1 at 12:24 PM  
I'm sorry, I've wanted to tell you for months now but I was so scared that I would be sent away and obi too when he needs help. I'm just so sorry  
You sent January 1 at 12:25 PM  
You're forgiven. ...just don't do it again  
Erin sent January 1 at 12:28 PM  
I wont  
Erin sent January 1 at 12:29 PM  
Erin sent January 1 at 12:30 PM  
I have a suspicious kitten sized lump in my newly made bed  
You sent January 1 at 12:30 PM  
Things will remain as they have been for the past year....I'm be talking to Mace to sort out the paperwork. ...Zaxus  
You sent January 1 at 12:30 PM  
(Cute)  
Erin sent January 1 at 12:32 PM  
I'm sorry zaxus I hurt you too.  
You sent January 1 at 12:34 PM  
You did. ...I forgive you provided you tell me how you learned to manipulate your force signature so well....starting sternly but ending with a smile  
Erin sent January 1 at 12:36 PM  
Quinlan taught us how, we just kept practicing until even we couldn't really tell who was who  
You sent January 1 at 12:50 PM  
...That brat... 🙂.... I love you Kena, you'll always be my daughter ....You'll do well as qui-gon's padawan  
Erin sent January 1 at 12:51 PM  
I love you too zaxus. Thank you both for not sending me away  
You sent January 1 at 12:51 PM  
Both hug her  
Erin sent January 1 at 12:56 PM  
It was also Quinlan being honest with me that helped me decide to tell you the truth and face the consequences that would come.  
You sent January 1 at 12:59 PM  
They hug her again. ...I need to speak with mace sooner rather than later. ..we will sort out anything else later. ...Zaxus  
Erin sent January 1 at 1:03 PM  
Ok... come on kena let's let zaxus do what he needs to.  
You sent January 1 at 1:04 PM  
Ok... Qui-gon and Kena leave  
Zaxus calls Mace  
Erin sent January 1 at 1:06 PM  
Windu here  
You sent January 1 at 1:07 PM  
Do you have some time? I've got paperwork that needs sorting  
Erin sent January 1 at 1:11 PM  
With kesh it's always paperwork. Alright I'm already doing your mother's special requests might as well come to my office so I can get this all done at once  
You sent January 1 at 1:11 PM  
I'll be there shortly  
Erin sent January 1 at 1:15 PM  
Kesh and paperwork why?!  
You sent January 1 at 1:17 PM  
We are agents of the goddess and have a talent for finding chaos  
Erin sent January 1 at 1:18 PM  
How?....  
You sent January 1 at 1:19 PM  
How what?....Zaxus  
Erin sent January 1 at 1:19 PM  
Did you come in and get here so fast? I didn't hear the door at all!  
You sent January 1 at 1:21 PM  
Ah...I didn't feel like walking up here so I popped  
Erin sent January 1 at 1:21 PM  
Popped?  
You sent January 1 at 1:22 PM  
Telaporting through the force  
Erin sent January 1 at 1:22 PM  
All kesh do this?  
You sent January 1 at 1:22 PM  
No....the ability is actually pretty rare  
Erin sent January 1 at 1:24 PM  
Ok, so what is so urgent that you bent time and space to silently enter my office? Or did you just want to get a good jump scare out of me?  
You sent January 1 at 1:25 PM  
I need the paperwork to officially switch Padawans with Jinn  
Erin sent January 1 at 1:26 PM  
You're giving up on kena? That's not like you at all. And is jinn ok with taking on such a huge task as a sick keshling?  
You sent January 1 at 1:28 PM  
Kena's not the one who's sick....the twins switched on us awhile back. ..Kena tricked everyone including Obi so that Obi would get the help he needs  
Erin sent January 1 at 1:29 PM  
Twins, why?! So jinn has actually had kena this whole time?  
You sent January 1 at 1:30 PM  
He has  
Erin sent January 1 at 1:31 PM  
Why do twins do that? It's so old its cliche now.  
You sent January 1 at 1:32 PM  
I don't know. ..I'm very impressed though that they successfully fooled everyone including me  
Erin sent January 1 at 1:34 PM  
Takes a breath and runs his temples.

Ok it would be simple except his health records. That's going to take time to sort out  
You sent January 1 at 1:36 PM  
Thankfully Kena has told me exactly when they switched so it just a case of switching everything after that point  
Erin sent January 1 at 1:37 PM  
Ok when's the date of the switch and I can get started on this.  
You sent January 1 at 1:39 PM  
Gives the date of the proving. ..they switched after Obi was first rejected by Jinn  
Erin sent January 1 at 1:41 PM  
Ok I'll get started on this. Honestly getting your mother's requests underway is still going to be easier than this. I'll try to get this sorted out by the end of the day  
You sent January 1 at 1:42 PM  
You're the best, Mace thank you  
Erin sent January 1 at 1:43 PM  
Yeah I try. Though that girl should have a disciplinary hearing because if this little stunt.  
You sent January 1 at 1:45 PM  
Qui-Gon and I have it handled. .. and she had the best of intentions just poor execution  
Erin sent January 1 at 1:47 PM  
I'll still make a note of this in her records. I suppose the entire council doesn't need to know but the grandmaster definitely does.  
You sent January 1 at 1:48 PM  
Alright. ...for Obi's sake I don't want the switch to be made into a big deal  
Erin sent January 1 at 1:50 PM  
The switch of padawans we do have to be made aware of, but I can make it so its health related as to why you and jinn switched padawans.  
You sent January 1 at 1:52 PM  
Not many know about Obi’s health right now and even fewer know which twin is sick  
Erin sent January 1 at 1:53 PM  
Paperwork zaxus, other than you me and the council no one else really needs to know details.  
You sent January 1 at 1:54 PM  
Thanks Mace  
Erin sent January 1 at 1:55 PM  
You're welcome, any other migraines you want to slap in my lap?  
You sent January 1 at 1:55 PM  
Hopefully not for awhile  
Erin sent January 1 at 1:56 PM  
Ok I'll get started on this right away  
You sent January 1 at 1:57 PM  
Zaxus walks out the normal way....it is more than time for him to go back to Obi  
Erin sent January 1 at 1:58 PM  
Kayla is playing a game with him  
You sent January 1 at 1:59 PM  
Glad to see that you're feeling a bit better Obi...Zaxus coming in  
Erin sent January 1 at 1:59 PM  
I'm not obi....  
You sent January 1 at 2:15 PM  
Kena confessed bud  
Erin sent January 1 at 2:17 PM  
Oh... looks scared and sad at the same time  
You sent January 1 at 2:20 PM  
Nothing is changing Obi other than you don't have to keep pretending to be Kena....you're going to stay with me and Kena is going to stay with Qui-gon  
Erin sent January 1 at 2:22 PM  
Ok master. But I'm so ready to not be a girl anymore.  
You sent January 1 at 2:23 PM  
You switch as soon as you can then you don't have to keep being a girl if you don't want to  
Erin sent January 1 at 2:41 PM  
You're not mad at us at all?  
You sent January 1 at 2:43 PM  
Not really. ..I'm mostly impressed  
Erin sent January 1 at 2:44 PM  
Impressed?  
You sent January 1 at 2:49 PM  
The two of you successfully fooled me and everyone else for over a year using a technic that was taught to you by another child only a few years your senior. Despite your ill health and anything else you kept it up the entire time  
Erin sent January 1 at 2:50 PM  
Oh.... bites his lip  
You sent January 1 at 2:55 PM  
Now how about you finish your game while I make some tea  
Erin sent January 1 at 2:55 PM  
Ok  
You sent January 1 at 3:33 PM  
Oh right. ..Obi, Quinlan asked after you and wanted to know if you are up for having visitors?  
Erin sent January 1 at 3:43 PM  
I've been feeling pretty good today, I've only had one episode  
You sent January 1 at 3:46 PM  
That's great! ...comes over and hugs him ...You have quin's comm number? Even if you don't want to see him, he would like to hear how you are doing.  
Erin sent January 1 at 3:47 PM  
I'll go see him later... are you sure you're ok with this?  
You sent January 1 at 3:48 PM  
Yes Obi  
Erin sent January 1 at 3:50 PM  
But....

Kayla shushes him.

Little one, you are not broken. And a kesh master is exactly what you need right now. I'm sure zaxus has carefully considered all the aspects of this trade. You need to stop doubting the goddess  
You sent January 1 at 3:51 PM  
....yes grandma...  
Erin sent January 1 at 3:51 PM  
That's my boy, its your move by the way  
You sent January 1 at 3:52 PM  
Focuses back on the game  
Erin sent January 1 at 3:53 PM  
Zaxus smiles and finishes the tea  
January 1 at 5:14 PM  
Fri 5:14 PM  
You sent January 1 at 5:14 PM  
After the game Obi ventures out to find Quinlan...James discreetly following him  
Erin sent January 1 at 5:17 PM  
Knocks on Quinlans door  
You sent January 1 at 5:19 PM  
Master Tholme answers the door  
Erin sent January 1 at 5:22 PM  
Is Quinlan available?  
You sent January 1 at 5:24 PM  
Yes come in...Quinlan one of the Kenobi twins is here  
Erin sent January 1 at 5:25 PM  
Quinlan comes out of the fresher a couple minutes later...

Thank you master  
You sent January 1 at 5:26 PM  
Obi! How are you feeling?  
Erin sent January 1 at 5:31 PM  
I'm ok today  
You sent January 1 at 5:33 PM  
Good. ..hugs him  
Erin sent January 1 at 5:38 PM  
I'm just so sick of everything right now  
You sent January 1 at 5:39 PM  
What do you want to do? ....I'll make it happen  
Erin sent January 1 at 5:39 PM  
Spar?  
You sent January 1 at 5:44 PM  
Alright let's go  
Erin sent January 1 at 5:45 PM  
Really? You're not going to treat me like a glass doll?  
You sent January 1 at 5:48 PM  
You're a Kenobi. ...you're tiny and tough. Piggyback down to the sparing room though. ..don't want you to worn out to provide a proper challenge.  
Erin sent January 1 at 5:50 PM  
Gets excited and grins  
You sent January 1 at 5:52 PM  
Gets Obi situated on his back then Quinlan takes off at a run through the halls  
Erin sent January 1 at 5:53 PM  
Tholme just shakes his head  
You sent January 1 at 5:54 PM  
Mace groans when he gets complaints about Quinlan. ...again  
Erin sent January 1 at 5:55 PM  
What's he done this time?  
You sent January 1 at 5:55 PM  
Running through the halls with one of the Kenobi twins  
Erin sent January 1 at 5:55 PM  
Soo... being a teenager?  
You sent January 1 at 5:57 PM  
Makes a note to mention decorum lessons again to Tholme  
You sent January 1 at 5:58 PM  
Assures the complainer that it will be taken care of  
Erin sent January 1 at 5:59 PM  
Honestly though let the kid be a kid... thinking to himself and rubbing his temples  
You sent January 1 at 6:02 PM  
With Quinlan and Obi. ..a successful if short spar with their sabers on low power  
Erin sent January 1 at 6:03 PM  
So, how are you really obi?  
You sent January 1 at 6:08 PM  
Tired. ..In the past week I've fainted more than 20 times. I'm going to be Master Zaxus' padawan now because of my health. Everything is changing so much and I don't have control over any of it  
Erin sent January 1 at 6:09 PM  
Kena told me about switching  
You sent January 1 at 6:10 PM  
I'm going to be his Padawan for real now. ..Kena is staying with Master Jinn  
Erin sent January 1 at 6:11 PM  
That's not a bad thing obi  
You sent January 1 at 6:15 PM  
I know. ...And it's not like I don't want to be his Padawan. ...but he didn't choose me....and I can't exactly be a proper padawan. ..I....I'm. ....  
Erin sent January 1 at 6:15 PM  
Dont say it  
You sent January 1 at 6:16 PM  
....What if he gets tired of me?...  
Erin sent January 1 at 6:17 PM  
He's kesh and adopted you, he'll never get tired or give up on you  
You sent January 1 at 6:19 PM  
I know but it's hard to believe sometimes  
Erin sent January 1 at 6:21 PM  
Hey if my mom hasn't given up on there's no way he'll give up on you  
You sent January 1 at 6:22 PM  
Your mom? You have contact with your family? Or is it like how Master Zaxus is kinda my dad?  
Erin sent January 1 at 6:23 PM  
Well you know the new master hanging around and everyone calling her grandmaster?  
You sent January 1 at 6:25 PM  
Who?...Oh Grandma. ...wait no Master Kayla?  
Erin sent January 1 at 6:25 PM  
Yes  
You sent January 1 at 6:26 PM  
She adopted you?  
Erin sent January 1 at 6:26 PM  
No, she's my biological mom  
You sent January 1 at 6:26 PM  
But you're not kesh?  
Erin sent January 1 at 6:29 PM  
For some reason I was born weird, and I have some kesh aspects  
You sent January 1 at 6:36 PM  
Your skill with telepathy?  
Erin sent January 1 at 6:40 PM  
Yup, but the down side, I cant touch any one or thing with out my gloves unless I'm prepared to.  
You sent January 1 at 6:42 PM  
Your psychometry is connected to telepathy?  
Erin sent January 1 at 6:43 PM  
Touch telepathy  
You sent January 1 at 6:44 PM  
That makes sense thinking about it  
Erin sent January 1 at 6:46 PM  
Mom has no idea why I was born weird  
You sent January 1 at 6:47 PM  
I'm sorry. ..weird or not you're one of my best friends though  
Erin sent January 1 at 6:49 PM  
Thanks  
You sent January 1 at 6:50 PM  
Thank you. ..I needed this  
Erin sent January 1 at 6:50 PM  
You're welcome and just remember, you're a Kenobi  
You sent January 1 at 6:50 PM  
Tiny and tough 🙂  
Toughest things in the galaxy


End file.
